deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee vs. Pursuer
Description Which blade wielding hunter can come out on top? Interlude Wiz: The role of hunter is full of danger, be it engaging other animal, or even another predator. Boomstick: And these two have had their fair share of danger! Wiz: That's right, in this match up, it's Weiss Schnee, the ice queen. Boomstick: And it's The Pursuer, seeker of the bearer of the sign! Wiz: We're here to analyze their armor, weaponry, and abilities, to see who would win a Death Battle. Who do you think will win? Weiss The Pursuer Weiss Schnee Wiz: We all know about Remnant by now, right? Boomstick: The world where everything doubles as a gun? I'd never forget a place like that! Wiz: Among them is a huntress belonging to the very influential Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. Boomstick: This cold beauty prides herself as being a supreme fighter, often believing herself to be the voice of reason in team RWBY. Wiz: And it turns out that bravado may not all be hot air. Weaponry *Myrtenaster *Dust Wiz: She wields the mighty myrtenaster, a multi-action dust rapier. Boomstick: This mighty sword holds a revolving chamber holding 6 vials of dust that, with the pull of a trigger, she can use to infuse her blade with a specific dust. Wiz: Fire dust allows her to send forth a trail of fire. Ice dust, her mot used dust, creates large crystals of ice or sheets of ice. Lightning dust is shown generating glyphs from afar. White dust creates a tunnel of wind from the tip of the blade. She's also seen creating barriers to block an incoming attack. Boomstick: That's already a large roster for a weapon, but Weiss' abilities go beyond that. Aura and Semblance *Semblance *Aura *Summoning Wiz: That's right. Every hunter in Remnant has an aura, a field used to defend and heal the bearers. Boomstick: In addition, her aura manifests as her semblance, glyphs! Wiz: Weiss' semblance is one of the more complex abilities out of most hunters, and, strangely, hereditary. These glyphs spawn in the air to either create a surface that Weiss can travel along faster, adjust her trajectory midair, or adjust the time with which ones actions are done, speeding her up or slowing slowing others down. Broomstick: Already a large move set, but that's not nearly enough for our favorite ice queen! Wiz: That's right. Glyphs aren't the only things Weiss inherited. It turns out Schnees are able to summon. Boomstick: She struggled with summoning at first, but midway through the attack on beacon, she was able to summon a knight hand to slice up a hacked mech. Weaknesses *Frail *Irritable Wiz: Unfortunately, Weiss isn't the perfect fighter. Of her team, she seems the least able to take a hit. She's been knocked unconscious the most. Boomstick: She's also really quick to anger. Wiz: That's right. Anger isn't always helpful in a fight, it can cloud judgment and lead to mistakes. Feats *Took out a mech The Pursuer Wiz: The land of Drangelic is full of strife. And among them is a terrifying villain, seeking out the bearer of the sign, known only as the Pursuer. TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE Category:Somebody495 Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles